Inside Out (2015 is Awesome Style)
2015 is Awesome's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Sarah Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jill - Amanda Woodward (Melrose Place) *Bill - Palmer Woodward (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Dil Pickles (Rugrats) *3 Year Old Riley - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Joy - Liberty (Moshi Monsters) *Sadness - Jane Darling (Peter Pan 2: Return to Neverland) *Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Benson (Regular Show) *Fear - Stretch (Rock & Rule) *Bing Bong - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Joy - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Zeena The Zeti (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Jill's Anger - Cucumber (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jill's Fear - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Bill's Joy - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Anger - Bert (Sesame Street) *Bill's Fear - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Meg - Anne (The Care Bears Family: The Wrath of Shreeky) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Marvel) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Snozzle Wobbleson (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles' Joy - SpongeBob SquarePants *Jangles' Sadness - Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jangles' Disgust - Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jangles' Anger - Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Fear - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Jordan - Simon Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Jordan's Joy - Birthday Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Tommy Pickles (Rugrats) *Jordan's Disgust - Ecto (Moshi Monsters) *Jordan's Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Fear - Elmo (Sesame Street) *Cool Girl - Lucy Loud (The Loud House) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6Teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Sadness - She-Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Anger - Shrieky (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Teacher - Mona (WarioWare, Inc.) *Teacher's Joy - Miss Honey (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Teacher's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Disgust - Margaret (Regular Show) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Ketta (Breadwinners) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Michael Mancini and Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) See Also *Inside Out (2015 in Awesome Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (2015 in Awesome Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (2015 in Awesome Style) - Liberty Quick Thinking *Inside Out (2015 in Awesome Style) - Jane Darling We Should Cry *Inside Out (2015 in Awesome Style) - Proud Heart Cat Five Second Rule *Inside Out (2015 in Awesome Style) - Benson My Bad *Inside Out (2015 in Awesome Style) - Stretch Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (2015 in Awesome Style): Sarah Spacebot's First Date? *Inside Out (2015 in Awesome Style) - Transcripts Category:2015 is Awesome Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Alyson court